Jade finally returns from the dead
by Marker69
Summary: After a long period of time as an undead Revenant, Jade is finally restored back to normal. However, after some years of being undead have corrupted Jade and turned her from a formerly classy elegant Edenian assassin to an extremely kinky woman who flirts with bad boys, and is trying for a love relationship with Louis Gara from Jackie Brown.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade finally returns from the dead! (Part 1)**

Once upon a time…

…after 25+ long years of being an undead Revenant who has to spend a century of serving Shinnok and Quan Chi without a choice, Jade is finally restored by the benefits of stem cell therapy as she finds herself revived back to a living human being. "Oh wow. Stem cell sure does have its benefits, maybe everyone else would try it." said Jade, enjoying the benefits of stem cell therapy in a way that brought her back to life, not even Raiden could fix everything as he's the one responsible for everything that happened with the MK Universe in the second timeline.

And after walking out of the stem cell laboratory, Jade finds herself in the universe of Jackie Brown where she is not used to dealing with people not from the MK Universe. And immediately afterwards, Jade is found by Louis Gara (played by Robert De Niro) as he sought a better woman whom he could have a flirtatious relationship with, after Melanie Ralston (an unmotivated pot-smoking surfer chick who put her feet next to her drink to get a rise out of him) was shot and murdered by Gara, because of her supposed infidelity.

"Hey. Excuse me, who are you anyway?" said Jade. "Louis Gara." Said Louis Gara, as he introduced himself to the female Edenian assassin dressed in green. "Louis Gara? Wow. Nice to meet you." said Jade. "Same here. Let's go out on a date sometime, shall we?" said Louis Gara, as he is hoping a dinner date would help him get to know Jade a little better, just as she would know him better.

Then one day later, Jade and Louis Gara find themselves on a dinner date as both of them are having a chance to get to know one another. "What do you do for a living, Louis Gara?" said Jade. "I'm a small-time crook, ex-con and a gunrunner." Louis Gara said to Jade, as he was upfront about telling Jade about his life of crime. To his surprise, Jade didn't put him on full blast for his past crimes, and insisted that she would prefer to enjoy his company, and it's clear the side effects from being a past revenant has clearly ruined Jade's mind in a haze, even though Jade's not a pot smoker.

As the dinner continues, Jade orders a piece of chicken and a bowl of salad and green peas, while Louis Gara drinks a six-pack of beer cans as he is intent on striking up a casual relationship with Jade, only for sex and not because Louis Gara is intent on getting Jade pregnant. With a trick up her sleeve, Jade sneakily spikes his beer with date rape drugs without him knowing it. Louis Gara drinks them anyway, and he feels inebriated quickly as he thinks about Jade.

After dinner time is over, Louis Gara and Jade return to Louis Gara's shoddy apartment because he's too much of a criminal to ever find employment, and also, he's too poor to sustain his finances. Yet Jade accepts downsizing from a royal Edenian palace to a dirty, seedy apartment with only one bedroom and a large sized mattress for the two to share.

Once Louis Gara passed out from the six-pack cans of beer and some roofies, Jade seductively takes advantage of the situation. Jade (being the super kinky woman with a massive sex drive she now has) undresses Louis Gara buck naked and ties him up to his bed, and handcuffed. Jade plants several sloppy kisses all over his face, mouth and body. "I'm freakin' bored of this regal Edenian drivel. I want a bad boy like Louis Gara to be pleased and turned on whenever I say so" said Jade, as she wants to get sex from Louis Gara one way or another.

Hours later, once Louis Gara wakes up from his hangover, he can't escape from his bed or his room as Jade has him trapped. "Louis Gara, from now on, you will be my slave, and you will call me Mistress Jade. You want me so bad? Well, first, you're gonna take my green high heel boots off, NICE AND SLOWLY, and then you will CAREFULLY take my stockings off, and you're gonna smell my feet, BUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CUM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Not until when I ask you to" said Jade, as she laid down her bedroom law rules for Louis Gara.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade finally returns from the dead! (Part 2)**

After laying down the bedroom laws for Louis Gara, Jade immediately proceeds to make Louis Gara take her boots off, gently and slowly. He does so, and then he must be careful removing Jade's stockings without making any ripped holes in her stockings. Jade then stuffs her stockings in his mouth as she wants some satisfaction to get off on humiliating a bad boy in bed.

"Keep my stockings inside your mouth until I say you can spit them out" said Jade, as she commanded Louis Gara to keep Jade's stockings in his mouth until she will let him spit out her stockings, after he sucks the foot sweat of pheromones from her stockings. "Yes, Mistress Jade!" said Louis Gara, who does as Mistress Jade commands him.

Then after a few minutes, Jade finally lets Louis Gara spit out her stockings once she's happy that he sucked her foot sweat from her stockings, and now Louis Gara must worship Jade's feet, as she puts her feet near his face, and he has no choice but to sniff her toes and inhale the smell of her feet pheromones as Louis Gara is turned on by her. "Mmmmmm…. You like the smell of my pretty feet, don't you?" said Jade, as she enjoys her feet being sniffed, licked, kissed and worshipped by Louis Gara.

"Lick the tips of my toes, and kiss my soles, passionately!" said Jade, as she makes Louis Gara stick his tongue out so he can be made to lick the tips of Jade's toes, arches and give her bare soles a nice wet kiss planted, on both of her sexy bare feet. As Louis Gara goes to work on her feet, Jade starts fingering herself as she endures a sense of her own sexual pleasure beginning to be built up from stimulation as her feet are being kissed and worshipped at her command. She is allowed to cum as many times as she wants, but Louis Gara is forbidden to orgasm WITHOUT JADE'S PERMISSION, as only Jade can decide whether or not she would allow Louis Gara to cum with her permission, not without her permission.

Then Jade decides to untie and uncuff him from his bed, and decides to give Louis Gara about 20-30 spankings on his butt, before she decides to reward him with a footjob as she feels Louis Gara didn't flinch or botch any of her commands so far, …. yet.

"Mmmmmm, you like my feet on your meat? Hmmm? You like it when I beat your meaty prick with my feet, like a little slave boy you are?" said Jade, as she teases and taunts Louis Gara over having his privates touched by her feet as she is about to give him a footjob, nice and raw with no lubrication. Just her sexy feet pheromones are enough to keep him and her pleased, like lovers in BDSM.

After 30 minutes of having his meat touched by her feet, Jade makes Louis Gara beg her for her permission as she is about to put him on the bring of climax and an orgasm as he is about to cum from having been touched by both of her bare feet rubbing his meaty shaft and balls. "BEG FOR MY PERMISSION TO CUM!" Jade screamed at Louis Gara. "PLEASE CAN I CUM FOR YOU, MISTRESS JADE?!" Louis Gara screamed back at Jade. "HOW BAD DO YOU WANT IT?" said Jade. "I NEED IT VERY BAD!" Louis Gara pleaded. "OK. You can cum all over my feet now." said Jade, as she finally gave Louis Gara permission to cum all over her sexy bare feet and toes.

Louis Gara moans and moans as he finally hits orgasm, and shoots a huge load of jizz all over Jade's pretty feet, all the way from the tips of her toes, down to her arches and soles. But before the session can finally finish, Jade orders Louis Gara to lick off his cum from her feet and eat all of it, no spitting it out, just eat it all up. "LICK IT AGAIN!" Jade screamed at Louis Gara while this is happening.

After eating and swallowing all of his cum, Jade feels so happy and at peace with herself and she lets Louis Gara kiss and worship her ankles. "Mmmmmm. Mistress Jade, you have nice feet, with how sexy the tips of your toes are." said Louis Gara, as he compliments Jade's beauty of her feet.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
